New York's Vamperic Adventure
by Angel F. Jones
Summary: Angel is happy enough living with his father, even though he doesn't trust him. When he comes home one day after a trip to his grandparent's summer home to see his father with a vampire he freaks the hell out. But maybe a relationship with Transylvania can change things. Main Pairings: TransylvaniaxNew York, RomaniaxAmerica


Warnings: Implied yoai, Cussings, Blood, mentioned slight nudity, NY ragging on America, America bashing

Pairings: RomaniaxAmerica, UkFr, GerMano, PruCan, AustriaxSwitzerland, SpainxItaly, Transylvania x New York

AN: Yeah so this is my life…starting on the day I came home (all my siblings have already moved out, dad doesn't trust me not to try to leave the US) to find dad in a _compromising position _on the couch with that _vamp_.

Description: Angel is happy enough living with his father, even though he doesn't trust him. When he comes home one day after a trip to his grandparent's summer home to see his father with a vampire he freaks the hell out. But maybe a relationship with Transylvania can change things.

Chapter 1:

The door closed silently and the black haired boy shrugged his camo backpack off and set it on the table. He opened the freezer and grabbed a small container of salted caramel gelato. He grabbed a spoon out the dish drainer. A moment later he put his phone on the charger and, spoon in his mouth, walked into the living room.

The spoon fell out of his mouth and hit the ground with a _clank _startling the two figures on the couch.

"D-dad?" He half-whispered, half-whimpered.

America glanced from his partner, Romania, to his son. He wiggled out from underneath Romania, and without meeting either of their eyes, began buttoning up his shirt.

Angel reached down and grabbed his spoon, wiped his eyes, turned, and left the room silently.

"Who was that?" Romania asked as America shrugged him off. "New York."

"Your son?"

"Yeah."

"He didn't know-"

America interrupted him. "He's been out of the country for a few months. Even I'm not retarded enough to tell my _psychopathic murderous _son that I have a boyfriend over the phone. He'll get over it."

Romania sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair before giving America a quick goodbye kiss. "Call me when it's safe for me to come back. I'm going to make sure Transylvania's doing alright."

"Tell Tran I said hi." America called after the vampire.

"Sure."

A moment after the door closed America got up and headed to his son's room. "New York."

"Go the fuck away." He grumbled through his pillow. "I can't be angry when the game comes on!"

"The Yankees usually lose, shut up and get out here so we can talk!"

"No!"

"New York."

"…" He screamed into her pillow.

America opened his door and he moved his feet so he could sit.

"I didn't know you were getting back today."

"No shit." He growled.

"Head. Up. Now."

He flipped over and sighed. "Go fuck your vamp and get out."

He smacked his foot. "Shut up and listen."

His eyes narrowed. "How about you do shit like that in your room with the door locked and the do not disturb sign on."

"New York." He whined.

"Fine."

He smiled. "Yorkie…I know you don't like vampires that much…I usually don't…but I like Romania. He's funny and he's nice. Vampires aren't so bad."

"That's not the issue. I don't care who you date. I just care who I find with their tongue down your throat on the couch while I'm _eating_."

America laughed and patted his head. "Watch the game. I'll order takeout."

"Burger king?"

"And fries from Mickey D's."

"Have fun dad."

"Don't break the TV again!"

New York busted out laughing and chucked a pillow at America's head. "Get the hell out dad!"

_Time skip: 2 hours later at Romania's_

Transylvania was rolling on the floor laughing. "You're kidding me right? America's fucking _son _walked in on you two _making out_?"

Romania growled at him and he shut up. "Silence damn it."

"Sure _dad_."

"We're going over there, you can hang out with him. He might teach you more ways to piss me off." Romania growled.

_Time skip: 4 hours later at America's_

New York looked outside. Dark. Oh well.

He grabbed his baseball bat and headed out, Yankees uniform making him stand out like a beacon. He put his Yankees hat on and turned on the ball machine.

He wasn't the best at sports, but he loved baseball. He usually hit about 12 out of 14 balls at full speed.

After about an hour his cell rang and he dropped the bat, turned off the machine, and answered it.

"Haaaa…haaaa….Hi….Dad." He panted and took a drink of water from his bottle.

"Come home."

"But dad!" He whined.

"Please?"

"Fine!" He growled and hung up, packing his duffel and grabbing his bat, heading back to the house.

Romania's arm was draped around America's shoulder and they both sat on the couch. Transylvania was sitting on the floor, messing around absentmindedly with his gloves.

New York closed the door silently and walked in, silent. He dropped his bat and duffel on the kitchen table. He went to the living room in silence. He sat in her chair.

"Okay, why the hell am I _here_?" He grumbled after a moment.

America shrugged. "I dunno. Wasn't my idea."

He reclined in the chair and sighed. "I could totally freakin' scream at you right now. You interrupted batting practice and _you don't even know why_."

"You're very disrespectful to your father." Romania mused.

He flipped up a choice finger in the vampire's direction.

"Ohhh…father…I like him." Transylvania purred.

"Don't even think about it." America and Romania said at the same time.

"Damn."

"Damn straight." New York then blinked. "Wait that sounded totally retarded. Damn it I've been around dad too much."

"You just got back from vacationing in Paris."

"And am going to visit Cali tomorrow. Point being?"

"Grrrr…" America growled. "Wait now I sound like dad!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Grandpa is way _nicer then you_. He always remembers my _birthday_. Unlike _some people _who have never _remembered_."

"It's in September right?" America asked.

"IT'S JANUARY 15TH YOU FUCKING IDIOT! IT'S CIRCLED ON THE GODDAMNED CALENDAR!"

"Ohhhhh…"

"DAMN IT ALL TO FUCKING HELL!" He shot up from the chair and ran to his room. The door closed silently.

"He's pissed." America leaned back and yawned.

Romania and Transylvania shared a look.

That's when music started blasting from NY's room.

_Teacher teacher teacher, show me your chest, ring the school bell, now it's time for recess!_

America growled and shot up to go yell at New York. Romania stopped him. "What good is yelling going to do?"

"Save my ears!" America retorted and ran to NY's room. "Turn that shit off."

The music silence and a bottle crashed against the door. It was heard shattering. "Fuck you dad."

"What the fuck are young drinking!"

"…None a ya _hiccup_ business."

"Jarhead?"

"Yeah…"

"Come back?"

"No…"

"NEW YORK!"

"AMERICA!"

"…that's it…" he shoved the door open and dragged his son out, grabbing three cases of Jarhead beer off his bed and heading out. He dropped him off in her chair and his cases with him before heading to the kitchen and grabbing a few bottles of whiskey.

He sat down next to Romania. "Vodka's in the cooler under the couch along with _Red_."

New York took a gulp of his beer. "Don't talk to me."

_Time skip: Next day, World Conference_

"Grandpa England! Grandpa France!" Angel laughed and hugged the two nations. "I missed you!"

"Oui, I missed you as well my little punk!"

"Yes, Angel, it's been hard without you around."

He pulled away and his face fell. "Do you two know about Dad?"

"Oui, you walked in on them didn't you?"

He nodded. "While I was eating. Then he forgot what day my birthday was again." He sighed. "Now he wants me to be friends with Transylvania who was horrified to find out that I wasn't interested."

France broke out laughing and England patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Our little punk is growing up." France managed through his laughter. England and New York both slapped him without another word.

They all headed to their seats.

_Later at California's_

The blond giggled and jumped up, dragging her eldest brother into a hug. "Yorkie! Yorkie!" She chirped excitedly, crushing her brother in her grip.

"Cali!" New York squeaked. "Crushing. My. Ribs."

California giggled and released her brother. "I heard about dad! Hungary and I have so many knew yoai ideas for those two! And Hong Kong's been drawing some _hot _pictures with Japan!" The surfer girl chirped on. Then her eyes narrowed and she elbowed her brother slyly. "What's this I here about you and Transylvania?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "Lies. All of it. I don't do vamps."

Suddenly Angel's cell rang and he picked it up. "Yo…dad…I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO-ugh-DAMNIT-What do you _want_? I don't wanna-FINE!" He hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket. He looked at his sister. "Dad's an ass. I'm on the next flight to D.C."

"Awwwwww…" California whined.

Angel shrugged. "Blame dad." He grabbed his day bag and walked out.


End file.
